Many imaging applications, such as military, biomedical, telescopes, reconnaissance planes, satellites, forward-looking infrared, staring sensor systems, night-vision goggles, and other optic and/or electro-optic detection systems demand detection in both the near infrared region (NIR) and the short wave infrared region (SWIR). Traditionally, imaging in both of these regions required separate refractive lens systems with separate associated detectors, or reflective systems including multiple mirror reflectors. Reflective systems have suffered from a narrow field of view, thus leading to a preference for refractive systems.
More recently, detectors capable of gathering information in more than one spectral band have emerged. Systems including multi-band detectors have incorporated separate refractive lens systems associated with each of the separate wavelength bands for focusing energy in the separate bands onto the detector. Providing a separate lens system for each band can add to system size, weight, cost and complexity.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for simultaneously imaging in the near infrared and the short wave infrared spectrums without refocusing.